


Unthinkable

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: Caranthir and Haleth.





	Unthinkable

**Author's Note:**

> Another translation from fic marathon at Polish literary forum Mirriel.

**Unthinkable**

They came to his lands weary from the Enemy’s attacks. At first he didn’t realize in what dire situation they had found themselves, how desperately they needed help.

He rushed to their aid just in time to save their settlement. And there, among survivors of the Haladin, he saw her. He didn’t know her, but with a sword by her side and pride in her eyes she seemed a kindred spirit to him. This woman, though she appeared so young, managed to take care of her people, she knew what she wanted and for that she had his respect. She fascinated him more than he cared to admit.

And she rejected him, though he had offered her his protection and wealthy land for her people. He raged, but he did not return to repeat his offer; it was beneath him. He let her go, because it was unthinkable for an elf to be in any way with the someone from the Younger Children of Iluvatar.

Decades later, when the news of Thingol’s daughter, who bound her fate with a mortal man, reached him, he caught himself thinking about Haleth more than once. Her people had gone west, she was long since dead, and Melian’s daughter proved that nothing was impossible for her. Wondering if it could have been different was all Caranthir was left with.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Please let me know. And if there's something wrong, please tell me as well.


End file.
